


Dead End

by winternightlullaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Please read the notes!, Rivaille and Levi both used, Sugar Baby Eren?, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yakuza boss Rivaille, at the end, can't put the twist in the tag, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: Nile Dok has been chasing yakuza boss Rivaille for over five years. Every chase slammed him into a brick wall, sometimes literally. His sources now offer him a lead from Rivaille’s inner circle. A normal college graduate named Eren Jaeger. Deciding to follow him after a vague interrogation, he discovers more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for fun. It's a one-shot. And I didn't want to put in the huge reveal in the summary or else it throws it off. About the twist, there will be some elements some people won't like, because it's not plausible. Don't worry, no rape or anything like that. Still, it's rated M for the situations brought up.
> 
> But if any of you know about my other Ereri stories, you might have an idea of where it's going~

Five years. Five fucking years and there hasn't been a shred of good news that lasted. Almost everyone on the force was telling him to quit because Rivaille was just too damn elusive. He was a fucking yakuza boss, how elusive could he be? That was his thought at the beginning of his investigation. Turns out, he was pretty damn good at it.

Now he found himself in the office of his commander, holding his temper in check as he received yet another talk with the man about his failing investigation.

"Dok, it's been five years and there's no progress. The only results we've gotten are your broken cars and wasted funds on sources that haven't brought us any closer to sending Rivaille to prison. We will assign you to a different case. This one is a dried up well," said Commander Dot Pixis somberly, addressing the lieutenant. Nile grit his teeth, unhappy with the list of failures he accumulated in his investigation.

"With all due respect, Commander, I was informed of a new lead. Not of Rivaille himself, but of someone in his circle that has no criminal record like his associates. I request permission to follow this one through." Pixis held back a sigh. Rivaille was the only case Nile couldn't crack and it had grown into an obsession, growing worse with every taunt Rivaille sent his way. The mock letters of congrats and a picture of Nile raging after a failure were never to be talked about in the station. Dot wanted him out for his own mental health, but Nile was too far in to quit. If things went south, he would pull the plug.

"Last chance, Lieutenant. If this fails, you're out. Period."

Nile bowed and begrudgingly walked out of the Commander's office, ignoring the side glances he received as he walked back to his office to check on what his source sent him. Captain Erwin Smith was the only brave one to approach him.

"What did the commander say?" he asked, face blank and concentrated. Nile grunted, jerking his head towards his office. Erwin remained silent until they entered and Nile shut the door. He took a seat and sighed, gesturing for Erwin to sit.

"I'm off the case if I fail again. I didn't spend five years chasing this bastard to just quit. That son of a bitch did more than just mock me. He made me run into a fucking brick wall," he hissed, recalling the time Rivaille led him on a wild goose chase through the fucking abandoned wards and into a hard ass wall before escaping. Erwin smiled slightly.

"Thrice." Nile's glare could cut steel.

"Shut up, Erwin." Good-naturedly, Erwin relaxed.

"My apologies. So, what's the new info you gathered?" Nile grunted and checked the file one of his men left on his desk. He opened it and saw a picture of a gorgeous-looking young man staring up at him.

"'Eren Jaeger,'" he read. "Graduated from Sina University with honors in art. He was seen frequently at a bar Rivaille uses to conduct business."

Erwin narrowed his eyes. It didn't sound suspicious. The place was loaded with college students every night who were blowing off student loans and parent money on expensive drinks and occasional drugs. But he let Nile continue.

"22 years old. Racked up student loans that were suddenly paid off in full just days after he graduated. Everywhere he goes has been in a place affiliated by Rivaille. Some witnesses found him in Rivaille's lap a few times at the bar." Erwin smirked.

"Sounds like a sugar daddy sort of thing." Nile handed the file.

"Sure. Not unbelievable. The kid's got looks. I'm having a couple of my guys bring him in for questioning." Erwin nodded, humming to himself as he read through it.

"Kid looks like he'll be tough to crack. No arrests, but a lot of fights in high school. Of course those are handled by the school rather than in a police station." Nile growled.

"He better give me something. I worked too damn long and hard for this case to go cold."

* * *

The brunet was a sight to behold. Nile was shocked to see that the photos did no justice for the beauty before them. His eyes were brighter in person than through a lens. Eren Jaeger was dressed in simple clothes, tight jeans and a brown long sleeve, but had on a shimmering, rose gold and diamond bracelet. The bracelet easily fetched 15,000. There was no way a broke college student could afford such a thing. Eren's father could have bought it, but he and his wife lived simple in a small town as a doctor and housewife. But he wasn't here for the bracelet. He took his seat across from Eren and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Jaeger, my name is Detective Nile Dok," he introduced casually. Eren frowned, his beautiful eyes more vibrant.

"I'm not going to say anything without my lawyer." Nile flexed his fingers. This was going to get rough, but he had to remain patient, even though the big break to this case needed this brat's cooperation.

"I understand. We just had some things to ask that wouldn't cause too much of an issue." Eren's mood didn't lighten up.

"It's already an issue. Your men arrested me during a coffee break. I have an art show coming up next month and every hour counts. It's been three." This kid was turning into a real brat. But he wasn't a murderer so he couldn't use the usual tactics to make him talk. He could start with the files in hand.

"We didn't arrest you, we just have some questions. Nothing criminalizing. Then you can head on home or wherever you kids go these days." Eren had a small smirk on his face, sitting up.

"Fine. Ask." Alright. So the lawyer wasn't needed yet. Nile took his seat across from him, opening the file.

"Congratulations on your success after graduating." Eren, skeptical, smiled a little and nodded his head.

"Thank you." Nile narrowed his eyes at the info in front of him. This looked suspicious.

"Even with the hospital visits, you graduated on time?" Eren tensed.

"What?" Nile tapped on the paper, resisting the urge to smirk.

"It says here that you had a medical condition that required frequent visits to a clinic and a hospital stay for a time." While he was glad the kid seemed okay, hospital bills aren't cheap. Eren kept his face blank.

"My medical problems are no one's business but my own." Nile nodded amicably.

"You're right. But how is it that you, someone who was on student loans, were able to pay for the visit in cash? And your student loans were all paid for in full just days after your graduation." There was nothing about a payment plan or anything of the sort. The bills went up to 40,000. While insurance covered quite a bit, the rest of it was paid quickly. Eren swallowed.

"I had funds to do so." Nile kept his voice casual, but he was raking for answers.

"Where did you get the money?"

"It was mine. Under my name." Eren crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "People like my art."

Nile raised a brow. The kid's pieces were great. Watercolors and all that fancy shit, but not enough to pay off medical bills that quickly.

"You paid off all your loans and medical bills with your art? You're fresh out of school. How is that possible?" His eyes fell on the diamond bracelet.

"And you still had enough for that bracelet?" Eren's hand instinctively flew to the bracelet, fingers curling around it protectively.

"It was a gift." Nile hummed.

"So was the money, wasn't it?"

He could see that he was adding some pressure because Eren's teeth grit together in irritation. But the door of the interview room opened and a young blonde with a bowl cut and an ill-fitting suit strode in.

"Eren, we're done here." He nodded to Nile, who stared at him in annoyance.

"You are?" The blonde held his hand out to shake. It was like grabbing a twig on Nile's end.

"Armin Arlert. His attorney. If my client isn't being charged with anything, then he should be released." Nile kept his cool.

"He was brought in for questioning, not on a charge." Armin stepped next to Eren, who was getting up.

"And did you get answers? Whether or not that satisfy you is beyond his control. I'm taking him home." Keeping his tone firm, he led Eren towards the door and waited for Nile to defy him. Nile shook his head.

"...fine. You're free to go. We'll call you if we have more questions." Eren shrugged.

"Fine by me." Armin opened the door and gestured for Eren to leave, bowing once more at Nile before following him. Nile walked out after waiting a few seconds, watching them closely as he approached one of his men.

"I want that kid followed," he ordered. His subordinate blinked.

"Y-you sure?" Nile nodded.

"Yeah. Something's off about him." At this, he laughed a bit.

"Well, we did come to the consensus that he's a sugar baby." Even Nile smirked, but he turned somber quickly.

"No, there's something more." His subordinate saluted and walked off. As for him, he slinked closely to the two so Eren could retrieve his things from one of the officers manning the front desk.

"You need me to drive you home?" asked Armin kindly, his personality different from when he was in the interrogation room. Eren shook his head.

"No, you should head to dinner like you were supposed to." Armin looked nervous.

"Yeah, but this is Nile Dok we're dealing with here." Eren nodded good-naturedly.

"I know. I'll handle it. Just call me later, okay? I'll let them know that you're coming with him later." 'Him,' huh? There was more he had to know of this kid. He had to get the other kid's background checked as well. A brat with a baby face like that was a lawyer? He smiled brightly

"Alright." They both left together. Nile went to the closest window and opened it, eyes widening when he saw a familiar face outside.

"Mikasa." Mikasa Ackerman. Her father was related to an old foe of the police department. Kenny Ackerman. The man retired and seemed to disappear into obscurity. How funny was it that this distant relative was involved in this? Her face was like stone.

"Eren. Did they do anything to you?" she asked, her voice giving away her concern. Eren snorted.

"Besides annoy me? No, I wanna go home now." She finally smiled.

"Of course." She escorted him to a car out front, opening the door for him before they both bid farewell to Armin. Nile clenched his fist. His gut was screaming at him to follow them. They might just lead him to Rivaille. But with Pixis on his back and the rumor that his investigation was on its last legs, there was no way he could mobilize a unit for a raid. He was on his own. He could just gather some evidence if he followed these kids and once he got what he needed, he could report back and have his men prepare for a raid.

He texted his wife that he'd be home late, smiling a little when she sent him a small video of her and their children saying good night to him before bed. This was the reason why he was a cop. To get pieces of shit off the streets so his children could sleep easy at night.

"Mr. Jaeger! One moment!" One of the officers came out, waving at the duo. "We still need to sign your release papers!"

"What the hell, I thought I wasn't arrested," he heard him grumble.

"Just do it, Eren. Less of a hassle than arguing," Mikasa replied. The officer waved at her too.

"If you could bear witness, that'd be great." She nodded and followed Eren back into the station, locking the car.

He was getting too damn old for the tactics he used as a rookie, but it had to be done. With the other two back in the station, he noticed Mikasa dropping the car key in her coat pocket right before coming in. This was his chance. He went over to pretend that he was taking something from the front desk, bumping into Mikasa sharply. She stumbled into Eren, both glaring at him. He immediately bowed his head.

"My apologies, ma'am." Mikasa stared at him before she went back to signing papers with Eren. Nile fisted the key in hand, moving to go outside. Picking pockets was a skill he had used back in the day. Good to know he wasn't rusty in that department.

Outside, he quietly unlocked the trunk and opened it. It was empty, giving him enough room to lay inside. He locked the car and tossed the key towards the station before slamming the trunk shut. He kicked one of the brake lights enough to make a big enough wedge so oxygen could flow in.

He opened his phone, checking to set up a signal to send to the station once he needed backup. This could be ridiculous, but this was a shot he was willing to take.

He stayed quiet when the two finally came out, hearing Mikasa talk about the key on the floor before Eren got impatient and demanded to go home. He closed his eyes, focusing on breathing as the car started and drove off.

This was a huge risk, hiding in the enemy's car like this. If there was nothing to come from this, then he needed to find a way to sneak out and he had backup for that. But he didn't earn his reputation without taking risks.

* * *

The ride wasn't without its bumps, but Nile couldn't complain. He steadied his breathing, silently hoping this would bring him the big break in the case. Maybe he was insane for doing this. Maybe his desperation lead him to paranoia. Whatever it was, he was hoping it would lead him to Rivaille.

The car finally stopped and Nile heard it shift into park. He could hear shuffling as the voices of other people came out to greet Eren and Mikasa. Voices of people he had promised himself he would never forget.

All of them were a part of Rivaille's gang. He recognized the voices of Auruo Bozado, Petra Ral, Gunther Schultz and Eld Jinn. They had records miles long in crime from weapon charges to scuffles with the police. And this brat just waltzed in with Mikasa even though he was just supposed to be a sugar baby? This must have been a headquarters of some sort.

"He's been worried. Hasn't been able to relax since you were arrested," said Eld.

"They won't tell you I got arrested. Just being questioned," said Eren, mocking Nile's voice. Auruo snorted.

"Heh, had a run in with Nile Dok, did ya? I remember when we tricked him into hitting a brick wall." The others laughed, making Nile grit his teeth. He would never forget that.

"Alright, Mikasa, park inside," ordered Eld.

"I was going to go home," she replied. Nile's heart dropped. He didn't come this far for nothing!

"No, stay! Have dinner with us!" pleaded Petra, Nile doing the same silently.

"Yeah, Mikasa," he heard Eren add, "You can spend the night. I'm sure Levi won't mind."

Mikasa ended up driving inside and parking in a garage. It was dark until a light was switched on, then dark again and he was left in silence. He waited for over ten minutes so he knew he was alone. He felt through the trunk and realized that the back seat could be pushed forward so he could crawl out. He turned on the flashlight on his phone so he could see, kicking the backseat forward to make space for him.

Crawling and climbing out of the car was easy, moving silently so he wouldn't attract any attention. The garage was dark, but he couldn't keep the flashlight on for long. He turned it off after memorizing the space, moving swiftly to the door going into the place.

Opening the door slowly, he finally saw his surroundings. A house. Huh, not a seedy bar or restaurant they used, but something more intimate. Maybe Rivaille took his work home. Nile checked for his gun, seeing if it was loaded. He might need it.

He heard talking in the kitchen. It seemed most of the people in the house were there. But he didn't hear Rivaille, the man who was a blight on his record. Seeing stairs, Nile went up, checking both up and down if anyone was coming his way. He checked his phone. His GPS coordinates would head straight to Erwin if anything happened to him. Erwin was someone he could count on, so he should be covered.

At the top of the stairs, he couldn't hear anyone. So everyone was downstairs. Fine. There should be on office somewhere that he could ransack for evidence. While needing a warrant was necessary, he needed to find grounds for a warrant and pin it on the brat for a full check. Drugs, fake art or funds that didn't match. Something linked to his file that they found suspicious.

He made his way around second floor. This place was fucking huge. Like a mansion. He had to find something. A place this rich couldn't possibly be squeaky clean of evidence. Fuck, maybe he should've checked for a basement area.

As he continued moving through the second floor, he heard the faint sound of cooing. He was all too familiar with that sound, but in a place like this? Was it really...?

"A baby?" he whispered aloud, not sure if he believed his own words. He couldn't believe a baby could be here. Not in a place acquainted with Rivaille. Unless he was delving into fucking human trafficking. He ground his teeth together. As a father, finding and imagining children at a crime scene was a living nightmare. In his mind, he saw his kids. And if Rivaille was going there, he would drag him into Hell. He headed towards the source of the cooing sound, finding a plain door that was closed. Going to the door, he held his gun close, finger close to the trigger. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, but he took one breath before opening the door and whipping the gun inside.

His jaw dropped when he didn't find any trace of what he had feared.

It was a full-fledged nursery. No, not for drugs. That he could handle, but a baby nursery. The room was painted in green and black. The name 'RIREN' was in bold letters along the wall. There was a rocking chair and plenty of baby toys scattered around the room. Even a changing table and a small fridge was placed in a corner. Under the name was a crib with luxury bedding and a toy mobile hanging from above.

Inside the crib was a plump baby, dressed in a little onesie with soft colored stars printed on it. The baby couldn't be older than a few months. He had big, grey eyes and soft brunet hair. His hands were covered in drool as he chewed on them and cooed at the mysterious stranger. Nile's mouth went dry when he got a good look at him.

He looked just like Eren. And if Eren was really Rivaille's lover, then this meant that this baby was-

The crib was suddenly covered by a mechanism through the wall, protecting the baby inside. The wall had opened a slit and the cover had come out before he could register his thoughts. Nile stepped back as the baby curiously looked up at the new addition to his crib.

The sound of a gun cocking caught his attention next. It wasn't just one. He held his hands up in surrender. He had been caught.

"Nile. Drop the gun, turn around and get away from my kid." That voice could chill your bones. And he knew instantly who it was. He set the gun on the floor, turned and saw his arch-nemesis. He was met with steel eyes that matched the baby's. Rivaille. That bastard midget. Behind him was his goons, Mikasa and Eren, who looked like he wanted to either burst into tears or kill him. Perhaps both. Nile swallowed tensely.

"I haven't touched him." Rivaille gestured for him to move, which he did so he was a distance away from the crib. How did they…

His eyes widened when he saw a baby monitor sitting on a small nightstand.

"Eren. Go get the baby." Eren didn't need to be told twice. He ran to the crib and pressed a few keys on a keypad so the mechanism slid the cover off. He picked up the wriggling baby and ran out the room.

Rivaille's glare could've killed him if capable. Before Nile knew it, Mikasa and some goons swept in and covered his head with a black sack. A foot rammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Rivaille clicked his tongue.

"Oi, no violence in the nursery. Out." The bag was tied before he was dragged out. His pockets were searched and he could feel his phone being taken.

They manhandled him down the stairs, pain shooting into his sides as he was bumped into the rails and into a door. He grit his teeth, resisting the urge to voice his pain. He wasn't going to give Rivaille that pleasure. Instead, he focused on what he found. So that was why Eren was in the hospital. Clinic visits to check his pregnancy, the fees for delivery. It all made sense now. And being Rivaille's lover gave him the funds to do what he wanted.

They took him into an elevator, taking him down several floors until he came to a stop.

"You want the kit?" he heard Farlan Church ask. His blood ran cold. Rivaille was an efficient torturer. Rivaille grunted.

"No. We'll do it differently." He was thrown into a steel chair, cuffed and tied down. The bag was taken off and he squinted to adjust to the sharp change in light. Rivaille and his goons stood before him, the leader with a cruel smile on his lips.

"Nile."

"Rivaille." Rivaille glared at him.

"Planning on killing an innocent baby because you can't arrest me?" Nile glared back.

"I didn't know about the kid. I thought it was more business you're into." Rivaille scoffed as if he didn't believe him.

"You had no problem going after my husband," he pointed out. Nile's jaw dropped.

"Husband? You married your sugar baby?" At this, only Rivaille laughed, but it was as cruel as his smile. Did he just forget the room they found him in?

"Un-fucking-believable. No, not just married. We have a kid together. And now that you found out, what do you plan on doing with that information?" Nile swallowed. Any answer Rivaille didn't like would have him tasting blood.

"I wanted info on you, not your family." Rivaille smirked.

"You're an idiot to think that I'd bring any of my shit to my house." Nile couldn't hold his tongue.

"Then what's this?!" he shouted, gesturing to the well-stocked, clean torture room. "You have a fucking chamber here while your baby's sleeping upstairs!"

Rivaille held his hand up when his men growled and tried to move forward. He looked pissed.

"Extra precautions in case stupid shit like this comes up. You come into my home and try to fuck with me, I'd make sure you walk out without a fucking finger." His hand went around Nile's throat, barely adding pressure so he could pay close attention to what he'd say.

"Eren and my son are the only ones I give a fuck about. Anything happens to them and I'll burn this entire fucking city down. If you try to use my kid as leverage, don't think I wouldn't use yours against you." Nile saw the smiling faces of his children flash before his eyes. Rivaille was more than capable of going through with threats.

"You're a father, aren't you? Don't you even give a damn about kids?" he asked, his voice hoarse. It was best to appeal to Rivaille's fatherhood. If they had anything in common, it was that. Rivaille's eyes focused on his.

"I do. Mine. My kid. That's why I'm warning you. If anything happens to my baby, worse will happen to yours." Protecting his children was far more important than playing against a monster. Nile swallowed his hurt pride.

"What do you want?"

"I'm giving you a deal. Already I'm merciful for not cutting off any limbs for finding my house. I want all data you have that led you to this place destroyed. I want any report you have on my son torn to shreds. Any information and suspicion on Eren goes away." All of that information, gone. Nile glared at him. He was asking for a lot.

"What do I get?" Rivaille scowled.

"Your fucking life, you ungrateful piece of shit. I'm giving you the chance to go back home to your family. In one piece. Take the fucking deal, Nile. If you don't, you haven't even received a taste of the shit I can do to your pathetic force. Leave me and my family alone and your family won't have to worry about their daddy and husband not coming home. And you know me. Close-casket burials are common when I'm involved." Nile couldn't leave this earth without knowing his children would be safe. This investigation…it could be over. Rivaille had leverage. And even if he gave the information he found to another investigator, Rivaille would go after his family. He had extensive connections. He didn't want to come home with his family in bags. He didn't want his children to grow up without him. Despite wasting five years trying to put Rivaille away, he chose his wife and children.

Rivaille didn't have to hear it. He'd let him have some ounce of pride. He waved his hand and Farlan covered Nile's head with the sack. He struggled, unsure what was going on.

"Calm down," he muttered, clearly irritated. "My men are taking you back to your station. Keep your word and drop the case."

Nile was taken away and Levi sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed to up security and make sure no one could sneak in again. Hearing someone go into Riren's room over the baby monitor had him and Eren fearing the worst. Someone had gotten close to the baby. Luckily, he had security up the ass when it came to Riren's room.

Now he needed to make sure he and Eren were okay.

* * *

Farlan and Isabel were taking Nile back. Everyone else were checking the house to make sure Nile was on his own. He'd have Erwin make sure Nile would drop the case. Heh, did you expect someone like Rivaille not to have connections with the police? He knew to spread influence to make sure his bases were covered.

He went upstairs to the master bedroom, getting nods from Gunther and Mikasa that they found nothing.

In the bedroom, he found Eren on the bed with Riren, cuddling him and watching some cartoon on the TV. Both were changed to go to bed. Seeing Levi, Riren smiled and shook his arms at him, wanting to be picked up.

"How's Riren?" he asked, walking over to them. Eren smiled brightly as Levi picked him up.

"He's fine!" He squirmed uneasily as he thought of earlier. "C-can Riren sleep with us tonight? I'm scared."

Levi smiled softly, nuzzling Riren as he giggled contagiously. "Of course. Whatever you want. I'll have the others bring in his crib."

Eren clenched his fists, tears forming in his eyes.

"H-he followed me home. H-he could've...Riren-!" He was too frustrated, his sentences not coming out right. But Levi knew what he meant, looking into his eyes firmly.

"He didn't. Nile won't bother us again." Eren chewed on his bottom lip.

"Are you sure? He might not, but what about the people after him?" Levi clicked his tongue, pressing his forehead against Riren's.

"If they come after us, I'll kill them." Eren gasped, looking over at Riren who blinked innocently.

"Levi, not in front of the baby!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'll end their existence." Satisfied, Eren left him alone. If Nile would leave them alone, he had no problem with him. But he wouldn't be inviting him to eat dinner any time soon.

Levi set Riren on the bed, heading into the bathroom to shower. He stripped his clothes before starting up the water. His long sleeve hid the tattoos on his body, revealing a large dragon tattoo on his right arm in the mirror. The dragon, surrounded by waves of water and blood red cherry blossoms, reminded him of the duties he had to his gang. Eren's name on his chest reminded him of what he was willing to do for love.

* * *

**~Extra Scene With Family Fluff~**

Levi came out of the shower, changed into his pajamas. His men had rolled in Riren's crib and secured it, but Riren was still in the bed with Eren and giggling at his papa. Levi frowned, looking at his husband, who smirked at him.

"It's not his bedtime yet," he pointed out, gesturing to the clock. It sure as fuck was his bedtime. It was past 8:30. But after today, he'd let it slide. He slid into bed, burrowing into his pillow as he relaxed. Eren giggled.

"Riren, it's Papa's quiet time. So you have to 'shh,' okay?" he lectured gently, holding a finger to his lips. Riren copied him, chewing on his finger instead. Levi grunted.

"Only you and Riren can interrupt quiet time," he muttered. Eren grinned.

"Oh, you sure about that?" Before Levi could ask, Eren plunked the baby on his back. Levi exhaled sharply. Whatever. Riren could do whatever he wanted.

Riren climbed up his papa's back, giggling happily and pawing at the tattoos that covered parts his body with his drool-y hand. Levi chuckled deeply, patiently letting his son play and have his fun. Eren sat next to him, gliding his fingers to meet Riren's and guiding them to Levi's right arm. The dragon that symbolized his status as the boss was bold in black with its menacing eyes and sharp claws.

"Dragon," he said slowly for Riren to catch. The baby blinked. The tattoo didn't look so scary to him like it did to others. Riren had been fed, rocked and held in those arms with the dragon curling around him like a protector. He giggled.

"Dyah-wa!" Eren took him to the hyper-realistic tattoo of a white water lily and faint green lily pads on the lower left of Levi's back.

"Water lily." Riren muttered a little, then managed to come up with a word.

"Wawa!" Eren traced Kuchel's name in neat writing under the water lily.

"Grand-maman." Riren gnawed on his fist. These words were hard, Mama…

"Gwemamama..." There was a set of wings on his back, white and blue to represent Levi's group before his ascension as boss. Eren slapped them playfully, giggling when Levi grunted in annoyance.

"Wings!" Instead of saying anything, Riren copied his slapping to hear the sound. He giggled, slapping again and again because it was fun.

Levi slowly turned onto his back, Riren shrieking happily as he moved until Eren scooped him up and gently plopped him on Levi's stomach. Eren's name was signed over Levi's heart, proud and bold.

"Mama," whispered Levi, smirking at Eren. Riren excitedly looked at him.

"Mama!" Eren giggled and pecked his cheek.

"You missed one more," said Levi casually. Eren blinked. No, those were all of his tattoos.

Levi lifted his right wrist, the same arm with the dragon tattoo. Protected by the dragon's tail and hidden was Riren's name. Eren's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-you got Riren's name?" Levi smirked.

"Of course I did. He's our baby. Our first." He snorted as he remembered his uncle's words years ago when Levi had received his first tattoo with his group. Never get anyone's name except for your kids. He got a tongue lashing from his mother and Kenny when he came home with Eren's name on his chest just a few months after they started dating. With Riren, no one dared to scold him about the tattoo being concealed by his dragon.

When Riren crawled up Levi's chest to look at his papa's wrist, Levi 'ambushed' him. He playfully gnawed on Riren's neck, making him laugh infectiously. He scooped Riren into his arms and tickled him while cuddling him. The laughing was music to both parents' ears.

Levi glanced over at Eren, who leaned towards him expectantly. He smirked.

"I'll always protect you both. I promised you on our wedding. And I promised him when I first held him in my arms." Like those times, Levi sealed his promises with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, implausible twist! I love me some mpreg sometimes. Yes, Eren was pregnant, hence the hospital visits. I couldn't resist adding some fluff at the end. Baby Riren is a freaking cinnamon roll! I like the idea of a murderous Levi, yet an adorable baby. Let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> Oh, and Armin is with Erwin, that's the 'him' they mentioned earlier.


End file.
